


Abandoned

by JMLeeds, Kids_md115



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMLeeds/pseuds/JMLeeds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kids_md115/pseuds/Kids_md115
Summary: After he was bitten, he was abandoned in the forest by his group to die. The only thing is... he isn’t dead. Duck’s sanity slowly threatens to break while becoming something he never thought he'll be... a caretaker.
Relationships: Duck & Nate (Walking Dead), Uncle and Nephew
Comments: 30
Kudos: 64





	1. Epilogue

Here he was, slouch beside a tree with his body aching and his father raising a gun at his forehead. If he was being honest, he wanted this. He so desperately wanted to leave this world where he didn't have to worry about monsters and bandits. He was ready to die, the bite has taken a toll on his body and it hurt while feeling numb. He just wished it wasn't his father pulling the trigger.

 _“C-can’t... j-just."_ Duck was barely able to hear his father speak.

“Just go.”

Everything hurt, he understood why this was hard for his father to pull the trigger, but he didn't know this was taking so long. It soon became hard to breathe, his chest was tightening as his breath became rough. It was becoming hard to focus, his eyes become blurry. And the last thing he saw was Lee looking down at him with a sympathetic frown as the world went black...


	2. Lost

"Ugh..." Duck groaned, he was awoken by the sun shining through the leaves and into his eyes. He held his hands to his face to cover his eyes from the sun. Duck looked around his vision slightly blurry, so many questions ran through his head. 

Where were his parents? How long has he been asleep? And where was he? Duck rose from his spot, his vision was adjusting from becoming unconscious for a long period. He looked around his surroundings and noticed a person on the ground next to him. But he couldn't tell who it was because of his vision. Duck rubbed his eyes to get a better look at the figure in front of him, and he wished he didn't wake up.  
  
It was his mother. 

Duck's blood went cold as tears fell down his face, upon closer inspection he saw a bullet hole in her head. "MOM!" Duck shouted as he dropped to his knees and began to shake her as if he was waking her up. But she was more than asleep. "MOM! PLEASE WAKE UP, MOM!" At this point, Duck was sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Please, wake up..." His begging was useless, she wasn't going to wake up. As Duck was sobbing, he suddenly heard a stick break behind him. Duck turned around, fear growing in his body. “h-hello, is s-somebody there. I n-need help?” Duck got up to inspect the noise when suddenly walkers appeared from out of the trees and they were heading towards him. Fear held his entire body once again, they must have heard his yells.  
  
Duck proceeds to try and run out of the forest only to be stopped by more of them, the only way to escape was to head deeper into the forest. Duck turned around to run looking back one more time to look back at his poor mother as the walkers piled on top of her. He wanted to cry again but there was to time to mourn right now, 

As he was running deeper into the woods the sounds of groans and moans became more and more distant until he couldn't hear them anymore. He was safe, for now. Duck stopped running and decided to catch his breath. He was in an open field and in the distance he could see a small house with a fence around. It looked abandon but he could probably get help.

As he was heading towards the small house he saw a red barn behind it.

 _Is this a_ _farm?_ Duck thought.

He began walking toward the house which got bigger up close and also had a second floor.

He was now in front of the house which looked way worse up close but he wasn't complaining since it was a place to stay, he made his way to the front door and saw that the lock has been broken, so it was open. Except that something heavy was blocking the door, he started pushing until it left a gap big enough for him to fit through. Once inside he saw a walker on the ground with a small metal pole on its head. Duck let out a yelp and he staggered into the wall.

"a-Are y-you dead?" Duck stuttered as the Zombie let out no response. He looked around the house and saw that he was clearly in the living room since there was a tattered couch. He saw another room. It looked clean compared to the main room. 

He opened one of the cabinets and saw a granola bar. Before he could leave it his stomach started to rumble as he realized that he probably hadn't eaten in a while. He quickly grabbed the bar and opened it. While eating he noticed a water bottle that was half full sitting on a wooden table. He snatched the bottle and began to drink the entire bottle as the water went down his throat.

He quickly ate his small meal in peace and decided to check the rest of the house for food there was nothing in the living room except a smashed T.V and a couch that was red from blood. He decided it was best to leave it at that. Since there wasn't much in the living room or kitchen, he decided to check upstairs hoping for more food, each step on the stairs let out a small creak as he made his way upstairs. Once he was up there he soon found himself in a hallway that presented two doors on the left and one on the right.

He proceeded to the single door and opened it.

Once inside he saw that he was in a bathroom, but everything was picked clean inside. He walked toward the sink to try and turn on the sink but to avail. Duck looked up to the mirror and saw that his skin was slightly pale and had small bags under his eyes.

***THUMP***

Upon closer examing himself he suddenly heard something drop in the other rooms. Duck slowly walked out of the bathroom and into the other side of the hallway where he had heard the noise. Duck made his way to the door and pressed his ear against the door. 

“ _ **Oh god, what am I gonna do?”**_

Duck stood there in shock, it was a person. Duck was filled with hope now that he wasn’t alone. Duck began to slowly open the door but before he could see the mysterious woman a gunshot rang out.

”GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!” The woman shouted.

”WAIT, I JUST NEED HELP!” Duck shouted back running to take cover by the outside of the door frame in case she shoots again.

There was a tense silence before the woman spoke again. “Get out of there now.” She demanded. Duck with not many options stood by the door frame where they were able to see each other. She was still sitting on a bed and he was able to examine her. She was pale with black hair and a regular black shirt and brown pants.

”What’s your name?” The woman questioned. Her voice was also weak.

”I-It’s Kenny Junior or y-you can call me d-Duck.” She didn’t look like she was going to shoot; it looked however, like she was gonna pass.

”Who are you with?” The woman asked not questioning the odd name.

“I can’t find my dad or my friend. I need help.” Duck begged 

The woman looked like she was in pain. She was breathing heavily. He also saw that she was bleeding from her stomach.

”f-Fuck, are you alone?”

”Yeah I can’t find my friends, we had a train.” Duck said

”You got to be fucking with me... God damn it.” The woman hissed.

”Are you okay?” Duck asked 

The woman didn’t answer, instead, she lifted her shirt slowly to show her stomach. She was bit.

Duck didn’t know what to say. So the woman answered for him.

”Look, I need a favor from you, alright?” The woman said her voice weak.

”What is it?” Duck questioned 

Suddenly a loud cry came from the other room startling him.

"Is that a bab-" Duck was cut off.

”Take care of Coraline... _please_.”

 ***BANG!*** The woman shot herself.

Duck’s entire body was shaking, his vision was blurry and his ears were ringing, the only thing he was able to hear was the loud cries coming from the other room. Memories came flooding through his head.

* * *

_**"You want me to do it?"** _

_**"Kenny should do it."** _

_**"We know it's here or nothing."** _

_***BANG***_

* * *

Duck stood by the doorframe as he stared at the now dead woman’s spilled brains on the bed, he backed out of the room slowly and closed the door, and proceeded to throw up on the wooden floor. Duck just stood by the door trying to understand what happened. "s-She k-killed h-herself. why w-would sh-"

Duck was once again cut off by a loud cry coming from the room next door. Duck looked at where the cry was coming from, his legs were barely able to walk but somehow he made to the made and opened it. It was a bright pink room with a unicorn painted on the wall and a small bookshelf and with a small blue carpet, it also had a two-door brown closet that was broken beyond repair and in the middle of the room was a small crib. Inside the crib was the source of the noise.

Duck rushed to the crib and inside was a _baby_ and it was wrapped in a small pink blanket. The baby was just laying there crying. The baby had its eyes closed and was moving uncomfortably, the baby soon opened its eyes and instantly stop crying as soon as it laid its eyes on Duck. The baby began to reach out for Duck, but he just stood there. He was alone with a baby, his mother is gone and he doesn't know where his father is, and to top it off he had no idea how to survive, much less with a baby.

The baby was soon getting fussy due to the lack of attention. Duck gently pick up the baby and it immanently relaxed in his arms, he just stared at the baby with no emotion but inside he wanted to cry. Duck looked in the crib and saw a note with sloppy writing. He picked it up with one hand, while his other was holding a baby.

* * *

_**-I’m, sorry for leaving you with this burden. Everything you need is in the closet, Please take care of Coraline.** _

* * *

Duck dropped the note on the ground, he was about to cry again when the baby let out a cheerful giggle. Duck looked down at the baby and somehow let out a smile.

"I can do this. I will do this." Duck said to himself so that he can calm himself. He soon walked over to the broken closet and pulled apart what was left of it. Once he was done he saw a black backpack, he bent down and opened the backpack and saw a bottle for the baby, another pink blanket, the formula for the baby, a teddy bear for the baby and finally water. There wasn't anything to help Duck survive out there. Duck suddenly remembered the gun the woman used to shoot herself with and shivered at the thought of going into that room again. But he had to, if he wanted himself and the baby to live then he had to.

Duck walked out of the room with the backpack on his back and the baby in his arms, Duck stooped over the pile of vomit to the door. He grabbed the doorknob and sighed before he opened it. The woman was remained slouched on the bed with blood splattered all over the wall behind her. Duck wanted to puke again but instead, he walked over to the bed and picked up the gun that was dropped on the ground.

He left the room and closed the door. Duck had his back to the wall and again, let out a sigh. Duck walked down the creaky stairs and moved to the front door where he pushed the door open so that he didn't have to move the walkers with his bare hands. Duck made it outside where the fresh air hit his face, he stared at the open field and forest.

He saw walkers coming out of the woods and stumping towards him with their arms reaching for him as if they were right there. But he was far from them and he was gonna make sure they stay that way, he was this baby's caretaker and he is gonna make sure that she's safe. _ **Even if it kills him.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy feel free to tell me on how to improve the story.


	3. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to JMLeeds! for the amazing ideas, I'm serious when I say that I can not express my gratitude!

_**"This tractor is so cool, can it turn on?"** _

_**"I don't think so, I haven't seen that thing turned on a long time..."** _

_**"Hey, Shawn! Look, I'm a farmer!"** _

_**"Hey, wait don’t turn th- AHHHHHHH!!!"** _

* * *

"AHHH!" Duck shot up with sweat dripping down his forehead and body, he quickly looked around the abandoned shed that he was sleeping in. Duck was startled when he heard a loud cry coming from the ground next to him. "Shh, I'm sorry, Coraline I didn't mean to wake you." The baby wasn't budging, it continued to cry. Duck quickly got up and went to the corner where the backpack was and got the small plush toy. He went back to the crying baby and shook the toy in front of her to get her attention. Coraline's crying soon became small whimpers as she reached her hands out for the toys.

Duck let out a tired sigh as he let out a small smile at the baby. "I have a feeling you're gonna be the death of me." Duck said with a chuckle. Once the baby calmed down, he picked up the backpack and the baby and peeked out of the shed. Once he made sure it was clear he got out of the dim shed and let the sun hit his skin. 

It's been over 4 months since he met Coraline, and never in his life did he thought taking care of a child was going to be this difficult. He babysat his baby cousin before but he wasn't this much of a hassle. Right now he was in a small forest and was trying to make his way to a small town in hope of finding more food for the baby. Coraline no longer needed formula and instead needed food like him.

Duck was walking down a small path that he was hoping was leading to a small town. During those 4 months, he completely avoided walkers and has been trying to find people who can help him, but he has had no such luck. He had also been teaching Coraline to talk but all he lets out are small giggles at Duck when he's trying to make her say her name. 

While walking down the path the baby started to fuss, and wiggle out of Duck’s arms, he tried to keep her to keep still but that just led her to begin crying. Duck started to panic had he now began running through the forest, if he stayed to calm the baby then the chances are walkers where gonna appear out of the woods and try to eat them. Duck’s chest began to hurt before he started to slow a bit as he was still running. Duck looked back and saw nothing and took that as a chance to take a breath.

"I was joking when I said you were gonna be the death of me," Duck said as he looked down at the baby who stopped crying but still had tears in her brown eyes.

'But I guess I can't get mad at you sweetheart." Duck looked ahead of him to a way out of the forest which Duck quickly made his way to.

"Finally, land instead of trees!" Duck said with a cheer as he looked around.

In the distance, he was able to see more trees next to a road that could lead to the town. 

”Hey, sweetheart, we’re gonna get you something to eat I promise.” Duck said to Coraline. They’re running out of food which was why they needed to run into town.

He wasn’t a fan of towns, he lost count of his bad luck when he got trapped with walkers.

Duck was now on the streets which were flooded with broken-down cars. Duck begins to walk down the road when suddenly something caught his eye.

It was a car, but not just any regular broken down car, it looked (almost) clean and still had its tires. Duck began to become curious. He examined the car which had the back both of the back windows cracked.

Duck looked into the back seats only for a walker to slam its rotten hands into the window. Duck jumped backed and let out a yelp and almost dropped Coraline. 

The walker was trapped by the seat belt which Duck was thankful for. It continued to bang on the window but it was no use.

“Ok, you can do it; you’ve seen your dad kill ‘em before all the time.” If Duck wanted the war he was gonna was to kill the walker. 

“Ok, just be fast you can do this.” Duck opened the back door and immediately jumped back as the walker tried to lunge at them. But once again it was trapped by the seatbelt. But its head was sticking out.   
  
Duck grabbed the door handle and as hard as he can he slammed the door on the Walker. But it got back up and blood was pouring out of its head. Duck slammed the door again and again and until the Walker's head was turned into a pancake.

Duck wanted to throw up at what he did but he couldn't. Not with Coraline in his hands. Speaking of Coraline he didn’t even realize that Coraline has fallen asleep. Duck just stared at the dead walker that was trapped in the car and began to unbutton the seat-belt. The walker collapsed on the road as blood poured out of the head. Duck stepped back so that the blood wouldn't reach his shoes. Once he got rid of the walker he closed the backdoor and opened the front door in search of the keys, 

"Damn, where is it?" Duck was inside of the car and he was getting irritated. He gave up and began to get out of the car only for him to hit his head on the roof of the car. "Fuh- _fff!"_ Duck tried to hold back the swear as he rubbed his head. While Duck was trying to get rid of the massive pain he almost didn't see the truck driving furiously towards him.

Duck’s body froze in fear at the upcoming truck but he got out his gun from his back pocket and aimed at the truck. His hand was shaking slightly as Coraline began to stir. The trunk suddenly stops. Creating a loud screech, the truck was black and had a headlight at the top. The front window rolled down and revealed a man with a hat and blue vest.

"You can put the gun down kid," The man said, Duck was barely able to hear him due to the motor of the trunk.

"WHY SHOULD I, HUH!?" Duck yelled back.

"Woah kid, you’re gonna get yourself killed yellin’ out loud like that. My name’s Nate by the way." He introduced but Duck just stood still as he stared the man down.

"Look, just get in or whatevs, see if I care; but you and the babe ain't gonna last long out here." He said pointing at Coraline. In a way, he was right; he had no chance of surviving out here. Not with the little amount of food he had left and conceding he didn't even know where he was going and was just hoping for a place he can stay that didn't involve sleeping on a hard floor. "f- _Fine_." Duck redundantly agreed as he walked to the car ane placing his backpack in the back of the truck and entered it.

"Smart choice kid." Nate said 

"Are you heading to the city?" Duck asked putting Coraline in the middle seat and tying her up with the seatbelt. At this point, Coraline was awake and was energetic to see another person.

"I'm just driving around." 

"Can you take me there, please?" Duck asked politely.

"Why, is there a party?" Nate joked as Duck let out a small chuckle.

"No, we just need some supplies, were running out."

"Well then let's get going." Nate went around the cars began to drive down the road. "So, d’ya have a name?" Nate asked.

"Uh, yeah it’s Kenneth, or Kenny actually. But you can just call me Duck, tho’." Duck introduced as if he was proud of his name, Nate looked at him baffled before he started to laugh.

" _Seriously_ , your name is _Duck_?" Nate said wiping a tear from his eyes. Duck's face was red from embarrassment and just looked out the window. 

"A’ight lemme guess, the baby’s name, is it... _GOOSE_?" At this point, Nate was crying from laughter as Duck regretted getting in the truck.

"Her name's _Coraline_ asshat." Duck snarled.

”Woah there, kid, didn’t mean to offend ya; it’s just, who name’s their kid DUCK?”

”Obviously it’s a nickname.” Duck was getting irritated.

”Look, I'm sorry okay? How ‘bout you tell me _why_ you're alone out here with your sister.” 

”She’s not my sister.”

”Wait, you nabbed a baby!?” Nate said with wide eyes.

”WHAT!? NO, I SWEA-” But before he can finish explaining himself Nate began bursting out laughing.

”Haha, god you're so gullible, I’ll tell you I haven’t laughed like that in a while," Nate said smacking his leg while Duck just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Has anyone ever told you, you’re annoying?" Duck said with his teeth gritted.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. How about you just tell me why you're out here alone?" Duck just looked at him and then Coraline as she looked happy that Nate was laughing.

"I, uh got separated from my group a while back... since then, I never found ‘em." Duck took a short pause as he let out a heavy sigh. "After that, I found this sweetheart." Duck said proudly at Coraline as he rubbed her black hair. "After that, it's been just me and her, We've met a couple of people then and there, but it never really worked out." Duck said bitterly.

"Yikes, I’d hate to be you, listen how about you and me stick together for a while, how does that sound, huh?" Nate offered.

Duck looked at Coraline as he thought about it, he didn't know how he survived this long with a baby but sooner or later he knew his luck was gonna run out. "f-Fine, I guess we'll stay with." Nate smiled as he gave Duck a noogie.

"That's my boy." Nate cheered as Duck pushed his hand away from his head. "Alright let's just get to a town, my backpack is as empty as most fuel tanks."

"Aye, aye captain!"

But yet, Duck still had an uneasy feeling about Nate.


	4. Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait 😂😅

* * *

The ride was quiet save for the muffled sounds of the wind blowing outside and the endless amounts of rock and rap music coming from Nate’s stereo; playing softly at his behest to not awaken Coraline from her slumber.

Said infant laid beneath Duck’s left arm nuzzling the side of his torso while he looked on through his side window, weighing his options once they hit the city he vaguely remembered (if he can recall correctly hearing his Dad and Lee say) Savannah.

Getting there was obviously going to take a long while and possibly half the day to get to the city. Overall he wasn’t necessarily in any hurry to get there either since he wasn’t too sure that anybody from his group was or is still there.

He’s never been to Savannah before but what he remembered from his dad’s ramblings was that it was a city next to the harbor where there were boats. If they were there, which he very much doubted, there was no other reason for him to stay on board with Nate once he got to Savannah. He’s still unsure on how things were gonna play out with this Nate guy if he chose to stay, however, the odds against him were the factual truth that he had nowhere else to go. Odds that would eventually get him killed if not twice now; if the bite hadn’t killed him the first time, maybe the second will.

At least the atmosphere with Nate here did have a sense of humor; albeit a more odd and _cruder_ one at that.

“So... how’s your old group?” Nate broke the droning silence as Duck turned away from the window, looking straight ahead to the gray horizon above them. “What were they like?”

”Why do you ask?” He cautioned his words.

"Well… just wanna know, are they there, nearby maybe?" Duck noticed how low his voice gotten in tone as if he were suspecting him of hiding something, most likely insinuating an ambush probably. Understandably, he’d feel the same if he picked up a random stranger in the middle of nowhere struggling to survive. Honesty was key to prevent suspicions if they weren’t provided good reasonable explanations.

And giving someone the wrong answer was bound to have negatives. Yet ironically, he was only a preteen with an infant, imposing no impenetrable threat to anybody.  _Okay,_ he thought back to their initial meeting.  _I did point a gun at his head in case he pulled a fast one. So it’s appropriate for him to ask._

"To be honest... I don't even know where I'm at. I’d just walk wherever hoping to find someplace safe.” Duck glanced at him. “Why’d you ask?"

Nate shook his head dismissively while pulling out a green bottle covered in a typical brown lunch bag from the center compartment, closing it with the bottle’s bottom end. He held it out to him. "Thirsty?"

Nate swigged first before singlehandedly offering it to him again, never taking his eyes off the road.

Duck wasn’t big on the idea of alcohol, not that he ever tried it before (which he hadn’t), but the thought of it brought him back to the memory of his father’s old habit of drinking after a stressful day from work.

A drink he took, which caused problems in his relationship with him and his mother, that evolved into nonsensical tirades and mood swings whenever something petty such as leaving the garage door open and his truck running one summer night, led to the battery dying out and him having a hissy fit alone in the garage, all essentially due to his consumption of such beverages.

His mother somehow got him to stop when she said that he and her were going to be at his aunt’s house for a while. Without his father. And somehow thereafter, his dad instantly sobered overnight, almost like magic. Well, not like magic but it was close to that being reminiscent of such. Duck grinned inwardly at that; his mother was able to get his father back to the way he was somehow, he didn’t know then but just somehow; he was laidback, fun-loving, and friendly once more.

His blinking stirred his mind awake from memory lane as for the first time since he awoke that morning, the sun was out, shining brightly. His gaze still remained on the outstretched arm holding the bagged bottle, expecting an answer. Looking up with his eyes only before returning them to the concealed bottle, Duck shook his head. “Nah, thanks.”

Nate shrugged. “You’re too young anyway, more for me though. Oh, and uh, watch the road real quick?” With that said, he reared his head back as he chugged down the remainder of the bottle in one go.

Duck did so as Nate finished emptying the bottle, lowered his window, and nonchalantly threw the bottle outside. The boy turned his head back in time to see the bottle roll out of the bag upon impact with the tarmac, amazingly it didn’t break as it should’ve.

“Lose somethin’?” He blinked in surprise, he briefly forgot where he was still. Facing him again, he can see that Nate’s eyes were on the road again.

Duck simply shook his head. Nate chuckled but didn’t say anything else after that as the truck passed by another highway. A sign flew by but Duck was able to get a glimpse of what it said; the sign to Savannah; with the city itself being only 40 more miles of road ahead of them.

** _40 Miles to Savannah_ **

_It’s definitely gonna be a while before we get there,_ Duck sighed quietly. _Better get some sleep before we reach our destination._ He beamed internally. _Hopefully, dad’ll be there..._

_…_

* * *

Duck awoke at the sound of a heavy thud and looked over to see Nate with a guilty grin plastered on his face. Nate looked at him before twisting the key in the ignition of his truck, giving it life as the engine whirred loudly before slamming his heel down on the gas pedal.

Instantly, the truck sped forward, taking the youngster deep in his seat while Coraline awoke at this motion. It felt like an earthquake had begun out of nowhere as the truck rammed through several undead and a few minor roadblocks that stood in the way. Said roadblocks that only consisted of street cones crumpled beneath the truck’s wheels as Nate veered off the street and into the main road, laughing all the while. He laughed even louder when his truck literally jumped a sidewalk while making way towards the exit, making Duck’s stomach flop and his breath cold in his throat.

Coraline was crying now, completely awake by this jerk behind the wheel. She hiccuped when Nate hit a bump in the road, making her cry even louder now. Duck had spent long hours trying to get her to sleep but because of the moves and maneuvers that smartass Nate was doing, it was going to be harder now to put her back to sleep.

Looking at the denim vested man, Duck gave him the most menacing look that ever came close to a contemptuous glare. Nate finally diminished most of his laughter at the sight of the young boy giving him what one considers a look of contempt.

“Aw, _c’mon!_ ” Nate chuckled, slapping his knee for emphasis. “That was fun! Tell me that you thought that was fun!” Duck giving him the silent treatment with a narrowed look was the only answer he got.

The man huffed and turned back to the road ahead of him. “A’ight fine. Be that way-“ 

“WHAT in the actual effin’ HELL, was THAT?” Duck seethed. Nate was surprised at the tone he was using.

”Whaddya mean?” He asked innocently, further gaining a deeper frown on Duck’s face. The boy looked ready to kill despite the difference in age, height, and strength. Only thing was that he had a gun, and an old serrated bread knife he found in one of the last houses he raided. But if he had to guess, Nate probably had something on him too. So he dismissed the thought of pulling the revolver out and demand that Nate pull on the side of the road to let him and Coraline out.

"Don’t. Do that. **AGAIN!** " Nate just scoffed as Coraline's cries became louder.

"You’re no fun, man." Duck was practically able to hear the annoyance in his voice, but he could care less as he tried calming Coraline by patting her on the back to soothe her. Coraline's cries became small whimpers as Duck held her small right hand in his left for solace. Words became nonexistent as it turned into an uncomfortable silence. 

"Look man, I'm _sorry_ if I freaked ya both out at first. We all got a way of coping with this bullcrap, right? I've been known to come off across as a bit... ah whatever." Nate cut himself off. Duck turned his head to face Nate who was wearing a frown on his face while watching the road, before looking back down at Coraline whose eyes were clearly curious at the exchange of the two boys.

He saw the smile on her face grow when he brushed the growing locks of hair aside that was obscuring her brows.

”Yeah, I get it. It’s hard being yourself nowadays.” Nate's frown turned upside down as he lightly slugged his left shoulder playfully. “That’s the spirit!”

They stayed quiet after that, only for a moment before Nate turned to Duck. “The reason I was drivin’ like crazy back there was ’cus I got some goodies for ya behind the seat.” Duck stilled, uncertain if this was a ruse. Nate noticed and laughed. “Even after only, how long? Two to THREE HOURS, ya still suspicious of me.”

Duck shied his face away guiltily. The man simply laughed, giving another slug to his shoulder. “Brazen up, Amigo! I ain’t heartless, I’m cold but... not that. Not towards you and the Amiga, anyways.”

“Just shut up and drive.” 

“Listen Lil’ _Ducklin’,_ my bad side is somethin’ ya don’t wanna mess with,” Nate warned.

”Are you threatening me?!” Duck’s face contorted with apprehension, his hand already reaching for his pistol.

  
”You can look at it however ya want, I’m just sayin’ that being less of an ass can do you some good.” 

“EXCUSE ME! WHAT ABOUT THE PRANK YOU JUST PULLED ON US NOT EVEN 5 MINUTES AGO?!” Duck shouted as his face began to turn slightly red. Coraline began to whimper as she looked at the two boys. 

“It was just a joke, c’mon! Tell me it wasn’t funny?” Duck gritted his teeth as he turned away from both of them, staring at the sun as it began to fall.   
  
“You’re insane.” Duck mumbled, he regretted getting in this vehicle already but he couldn’t leave now, not with him being in the middle of nowhere with no idea where he was and with it becoming night; he had no other choice to stay with Nate for the time being.   
  


* * *

They arrived at a gas station that seemed to be derelict. There were rusted cars with missing or worn out wheels and broken windows.

Bodies covered the sidewalk, with most of them strewn across the pavement as the truck slowed to a stop in front of a dirt-covered gas pump.

Duck looked up after falling asleep again, this time being unawakened by the troublemaker behind the wheel. He hadn’t rudely run the truck around while he managed to get Coraline back to sleep and then himself so, that’s a relief.

But where is he? He thought, not seeing him in the driver’s seat. The door is wide open as the wind breezed through. He shivered slightly, not realizing that Coraline began to stir as well from the sudden chills he got.

”Nate?”

There was no answer. He can’t be far away though, right?

Duck shook his head the asshat was on the loose in the convenience store somewhere, probably looking for another drink of alcohol. “If he could find it.”

Duck grumbled. He sighed, carefully unbuckling himself and grabbing the door handle on his side before hopping out of the truck; being careful to do it slowly as to not awaken Coralline. With quick precision, he left his door slightly open also.

With that done, he proceeded to walk his way into the convenience store. Entering as he saw that Nate was definitely in there since the front door was wide open, he went through without much hindrance.

As a precaution, however, he grabbed his Glock to ensure his and Coraline’s safety in case anybody or anything tried to sneak upon them. With one hand loaded and the other holding, he gingerly waltzed through the store; deciding to investigate the first aisle closest to him.

…

Nate seemed to be enjoying himself shuffling throughout the levels of fridges that should’ve contained at least one or two bottles (or cans, he ain’t picky) of alcohol.

"Damn, ain't much here." Nate picked up a green bottle with its labels ripped where he twisted it open before chugging, growing a sour expression on his face.

"Shit tastes like old cough syrup... Nice."

**Clank**

He dropped the bottle which clattered and spilled its contents onto the floor as he whirled around, handgun raised.

"WAIT! NATE IT’S JUST ME!"

The older male lowered his gun before shoving it back into his pocket, grimacing. _“Dayum,_ boy!” He shook his head. “Ya know I coulda shot ya right?”

Duck released his breath. “Yeah, sorry.” He looked at the bottle on the floor next to Nate’s feet. “Drinking again?”

Nate grinned. “Want some?”

Duck shook his head. “Until I’m twenty-one.”

”How old are you?”

”Ten.”

”Wow really?”

”Uh, yeah!” He waved his hand exasperated.

"C’mon kid, tryin’ a little bit isn't gonna kill ya," Nate explained. "Besides it's the apocalypse; who’s gonna care if you’re drinkin’?" 

"I just don-" 

**_CREEEAK_**

Both males turned with firearms raised again, albeit a little longer for Duck as he had his revolver in too deep his trouser’s waistband. Nate shook his head and yanked the boy’s arm upwards, freeing his hand and weapon in time as they saw the silhouette enter the doorway.

The silhouette then evolved into two heads as the shade split into two bodies within the sunlight. Soon, the sounds of feet followed.

Both Nate and Duck backed slowly as they saw two men appear in the doorway, having not noticed them yet. 

"Nat-" 

" _SHHH, be quiet!"_ The two were unable to see the two men due to the lack of bulbs and power, so the entire place was dark. 

"Do you think there's a bathroom around here? I gotta use it.” One of the men said, his voice wasn't that deep but it was gravely. 

"Why are you gonna use the bathroom in here? I bet someone hasn't cleaned it since all this crap started." This time it was a woman, her voice was rough. Like she hadn't drunk water in a long time. 

"Whatever, it doesn't hurt to check." 

"So, you're leaving me to look for supplies all by myself!? You know Steve hates it when you're goofing off instead of finding stuff for our group?" 

Duck’s heart was racing, he was afraid. Not for his well being but for Coraline's. She was still left in the truck. He foolishly left her behind.

" _Hey kid, one of them left."_

 _”So... can we just_ leave? _”_ He pleaded, not willing to go along with having a face-off if that’s what was on Nate’s mind. And apparently, it seemed just to be that.

 _”Right after we shoot.”_ Nate said, his thumb pulling back the hammer on his gun.

”No! _We should leave now while we still can.”_

Nate silently blew through his nostrils dramatically. He wasn’t thinking about straight-up shooting these people, is he? _“Why the hell_ not _, boy!? For all we know, they could be_ bandits! _”_

 _”Because that would be_ murder!” Duck said desperately.

“It won’t be if we get the drop on ‘em first.”

Duck shook inside, Nate was bent on doing this. His insides were freezing at this realization; Nate was going to outright kill them without hesitation. His thoughts had him distracted and Nate’s focus centered on him, that they failed to notice the reflection on the glass of the fridge doors.

A gun cocked, which sounded a lot like a shotgun loading as both were frozen at the sound. Duck’s stomach knotted at the voice of the woman. “Come on out.”

Duck stayed where he was, muscles stiff as if he were a statue or frozen in time like a picture. Nate on the other hand simply lifted his gun and fired a round at the woman. The bullet hit her right shoulder, causing her to drop her gun on the ground as she tried to take cover behind the shelves but was stopped when Nate fired another round. This time, hitting her back.

The woman collapsed onto the floor as a pool of blood began surrounding her; she was _dead_. Duck stared at Nate with shock and disgust as he had a grin on his face and a wild look in his eyes.

" _Natalie! What the hell are you doing?!"_ Duck's eyes widened as the man from earlier barged through the door spotting both him, Nate, and the dead woman. To which he immediately began firing with a rifle. Nate fired back as he and Duck tried to maneuver their way around him using the shelves for cover.

Both Nate and the man missed killing shots, but fortunately for him and Duck: The truck was parked right outside by the curve; the bad news was however... the man was still shooting and the sounds of gunshots had definitely attracted walkers. Many of which started out of the woods, was now shambling towards the gas station. Duck and Nate remained behind the shelves as the man continued firing until Nate was able to get a shot at his left leg. 

The man dropped his gun and collapsed on the floor, holding his knee in agony as blood poured out. Duck and Nate booked it out of the store as they shot at the closest zombie nearby until the two boys made it to the truck; slamming their doors shut, Coraline was wide awake and screaming her head off, attracting the dead that was beginning to close in. Nate jammed the key into the ignition and turned, only for the engine to sputter and give out. 

"NATE! WHAT'S GOIN’ ON!?" Duck asked.

"GIMME A GODDAMN MOMENT!" A gunshot was soon heard following Duck’s window shattering into shards which fell onto Duck’s lap and the floor as Coraline's cries became louder. 

Suddenly the engine roared to life, catching the attention of more walkers. 

"FLOOR IT!" Nate didn't need to be told twice as he slammed on the gas and ran over a walker that stood in front of them.

The truck rocked as Duck looked back quickly to see the gas station become overrun; watching as many walkers that tried to catch up to them turn into smaller specks on the road. Coraline was sniffling and tightly clutching his shirt while Nate maintained a neutral expression on his face. Duck let out a long exhale as he turned back to face the road, staring down the long empty road that laid ahead of him...

 _God, Help us..._ Please _,_ he prayed silently.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an epilogue before the first chapter. if you have any questions or have ideas on how to improve the story, feel free to tell me.


End file.
